The Bag End Bachelor
by Shai Brandybuck
Summary: It has been almost a year since Bilbo left the Shire, and left Bag End and all his possessions to his nephew Frodo. Since the departure, Frodo has felt a sense of loneliness, the weight of responsibility upon him. Bag End is large and quite often empty un
1. July 3002 SR – Part One – Bag End Busine

July 3002 SR - Part One - Bag End Business Frodo was sitting on his doorstep smoking his favourite pipeweed, much the way his Uncle Bilbo used to many years ago when Frodo was a young lad. It was a warm morning in Hobbiton and there was a fresh smell of summer wafting from the fields below. Frodo watched as several young hobbits played hide and seek amoung the trees down by the Bywater bridge. He reflected back to his younger days in Bucklebury, playing with his cousins and his family, before his Uncle Bilbo adopted him and he came to live in the Shire. It had been just under a year since his coming of age party, 33 years being the age as such, but Frodo felt somewhat older than he actually was, for some reason he couldn't tell. And in his heart he felt a longing for Bilbo, a longing for him to come back and take the burdensome responsibility of being master of Bag End away from him. Not a day would go by that Frodo didn't receive a letter in the post or a visitor of some sort inquiring about the fate of Bag End now that Bilbo had gone, or on an errand from the Sackville-Bagginses checking to see that Frodo was still alive and well in Bag End, should death ever come his way and they could finally claim it for themselves. No, Frodo was still very much alive and well. And his many friends could prove that to any passer-by without them having to make the effort to trudge up Bag Shot Row to search for Frodo themselves; but they still did, and Frodo would send them merrily on their way when they discovered him still living and breathing under the hill. At times he would even offer to share his pipe with them!  
  
That air seemed oddly quiet, and he hoped that the serenity of that July morning would bring the reward of peace and quiet. Only the day before he had been visited by the old woman-hobbit herself; Lobelia Sackville- Baggins. Lobelia had wanted Bag End for herself and was very much angered by the fact that Bilbo had lived for so long. She resented Frodo for being Bilbo's choice of heir of the magnificent abode atop the hill. That morning she'd marched up Bagshot Row, stomping her feet on the dirt road, kicking up enough dirt and dust to cover her entire lace petticoat. Hands on her hips she stood square infront of Frodo who was standing on the threshold of Bag End smoking his afternoon pipe, and gazing over towards the horizon thoughtfully. "So lovely to see you today Lobelia!" He said, realising the woman-hobbit had stopped walking and was wanting to speak with him, supposedly. "You must've come a long way to visit me in Hobbiton! Why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea?" But Lobelia didn't accept his offer, instead she stared him up and down, as if the sight of him wasn't real. The grim, hard expression on her face somewhat startled Frodo and he could see she had no intentions of staying for tea. He wondered what on earth she was calling for. Without saying a word, Lobelia turned on her heels and marched back down Bag Shot Row, dust flying out from under her. Frodo could no longer see the old woman for the amount of dust, so he turned back to his evening sky and proceeded to puff on his pipe once more, a puzzled frown on his face. What a strange thing to have happened!  
  
Frodo was just admiring the squealing hobbit-children on the tussocks below his garden when a whistling sound echoed up the hill. It was his faithful gardener, Samwise Gamgee. With a spade tossed over his shoulder and a handful of sack in hand, he walked through the gate to Bag End like it was nobody's business to walk through a gate of such high locale. Frodo watched his dear friend set to work on pulling the newly sprung weeds out of the garden. Yet his work was soon interrupted by the slight twitching of the young Gamgee's nose. He looked up to see Frodo smiling over at him, pipe hanging casually from his mouth. "G'morning to yer, Mr. Frodo," he said, tipping his sun hat respectfully. "And a lovely one it is too," Frodo replied. "I didn't see you at the Green Dragon last night Sam. I half expected you'd turn up." Sam stopped pulling out the weeds from the garden and stood up to address Frodo. "Pardon me Mr. Frodo but, my young sister Marigold fell sick yesterday eve and I had to take care of her." "I'm sorry about that Sam. Perhaps this evening then?" Sam blushed for a moment. "Why of course, Mr Frodo! Frodo cocked his head to one side inquisitively, not sure of why the young Hobbit appeared so moved by the invitation. He was soon interrupted by old Gaffer Gamgee trudging up the path pushing a wheelbarrow of sacks and whistling heartily. "G'morning to yer Mr. Frodo," the old man-hobbit said. "Good Morning to you Gaffer."  
  
Sure enough that evening at the Green Dragon Frodo was reminded of why Sam had blushed so that morning in the garden. The beautiful Rosie Cotton was attending the bar that evening. Frodo slammed down several half-pints of beer on the table infront of the patrons at the table; Gaffer and Sam Gamgee, and Ted Sandyman. Sam jumped when Frodo set the mugs before him, for he had been staring at the lovely barmaid for some time, unawares of the goings on around him. Frodo glanced down at his friend and caught his eye. Sam blushed again. Frodo chuckled lively at him. Just then Meriadoc Brandybuck came up beside Frodo's chair and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the mischievous young hobbit standing over him, grinning at him. "Pardon me Frodo, there's a young lass asking for you at the bar." Frodo looked startled at his friend. What young lass would be asking after him? Too many rumours had poured out all over the shire and even perhaps the lands beyond that Frodo was as cracked as his old Uncle Bilbo. He'd been satisfied somewhat that this news would mean no young lass would ever dare approach him with any sort of proposition of interest in any day soon, which at first disappointed him a little, but he soon realised it meant he could then take his pick from any of the lovely hobbit-maidens of the Shire whenever he pleased, if they were willing to accept should he ever make a decision. He looked over at the bar. Sure enough, there was Sam's sister May Gamgee, chatting animatedly to Rosie Cotton. May Gamgee was a pretty young thing, if Frodo would dare say so himself, but being a descendent of his gardener, though not out of choice but by simple bloodline, he would never have considered her as his type. Sam had realised the situation after a wink and a shove from Merry. "Anything the matter, Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, grinning at his master. "What's this about your sister Sam?" "Oh you mean May, Mr. Frodo? She's been chattering to me for some time about you, asking me questions and the like. But I told her that you weren't looking for such a thing, if you get my meaning, Mr. Frodo. Pardon my presumption if you please." Frodo was quite taken aback by the news, and Ted Sandyman chuckled at the Hobbits stunned expression. May Gamgee was only several years younger than Frodo but had made quite a name for herself, for she was a very bright young lass and seemed to know things beyond her age and her lineage, quite an unusual trait for a Gamgee of the Shire, though he'd always been certain that there was a mysterious inkling of wisdom in the Gamgee heritage from his associations with them. "So what does a man of your esteem do with such a proposition, might I ask?" Ted Sandyman said. "Well, nothing. Just because she's asking after me doesn't mean anything. Infact, I'm going to go and see what she wants." And with that Frodo got up from the table, nearly knocking his half-pint to the ground and staggered over to the bar.  
  
But Miss May Gamgee was gone. 


	2. July 3002 SR – Part Two – Maiden Musing

July 3002 SR - Part Two - Maiden Musing Frodo trudged up the path towards Bag End. It was 2:00 in the morning and he had just come home from the Green Dragon. His head wobbled a little and he realised the Gaffer must've made that batch of home brew a little stronger than usual that evening. He peered over the fence towards the Gaffers house. Not for Sam, nor the old Gaffer, but to see if perhaps, by any chance, a young May Gamgee might be peering out her window up at Bag Shot row, hoping to catch sight of Master Frodo of Bag End. Frodo chuckled to himself and thought the title quite charming if he said so himself. And then he slapped himself on the forehead. What in Hobbit's name was he thinking? How could he entertain such thoughts after such an insignificant event? He opened the door to Bag End and took himself into his bedroom where he lay down, without taking his clothes off, and feel asleep almost immediately, something Bilbo Baggins would never have allowed at Bag End. But then Bilbo Baggins wasn't Master of Bag End anymore, Frodo was. It was about time he made the most of it!  
  
A week later on a Sunday, while chattering handsomely with the Gaffer outside his house about his son Halfred's new wife, a pretty young hobbit- maiden approached them carrying large tussocks of wild flowers in her arms. Frodo knew immediately that it was May Gamgee. Their eyes met and she smiled, but she looked away and Frodo did not see the warmth in her cheeks. The Gaffer, made aware of Frodo's straying attention, turned to greet May at the gate. She curtsied to Frodo and smiled at him, then walked slowly into the house, glancing back at Frodo at the door. Frodo caught a glance at her too, but thankfully the Gaffer didn't notice as he started up his proud story once again about Halfred.  
  
Frodo was scheduled to take a short trip with Merry and Pippin out towards the White Downs later that month. Both Merry and Pippin appeared on Frodo's doorstep early on the 31st, while Frodo sat dreamily on his little stool smoking his pipe. He was quite startled to see his friends standing there with packs on their back and their walking sticks in hand. Merry and Pippin half expected Frodo to jump up and say he was ready to go and rush in to get his pack, but on this day he did not. Instead he sat there still, looking up at his friends quizzically. Neither Merry nor Pippin were quite sure what to do. "Frodo, are you ready to go?" Frodo suddenly remembered with all the foozled memory of an old hobbit, that today was the day he was supposed to leave with his friends on their adventure. He leapt up and mumbled a few words about being quite out of sorts and went inside Bag End to pack his bags. He had not packed a thing. He didn't even ask Merry or Pippin if they wanted to come inside and have tea, so they simply stepped inside the hole, inviting themselves in without so much as an inkling of remorse for their forwardness and followed Frodo to his room. Frodo went to grab his backpack from the cupboard but upon seeing his two friends standing at the door to his bedroom, he jumped up again, mumbling to himself and to them that he wasn't quite ready. "Are you ok, Frodo? You do seem unusually out of sorts today. Are you feeling quite well?" Merry said, glancing uncertainly at Pippin. "Yes, yes, I ahhh, I simply quite forgot that it was TODAY that we were leaving, I thought it was tomorrow. But please, by all means friends, make yourself comfortable and I'll be right with you in just a moment." Merry and Pippin walked quietly out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. The remnants of Frodo's breakfast was still on the table. "Whatever has gotten into him?" Pippin said, quite shocked. "I think I know," Merry said, grinning at him. Pippin returned the grin with anticipation. "I hear through the falls of the Brandywine mill that Frodo has been quite taken by the young May Gamgee." "What? Sam's sister? How so?" Pippin said, his mouth dropping open. "She's been asking after him, and didn't expect that somehow Frodo would find out that she was rather taken by him." "And how did he find out exactly, may I ask?" Pippin said, narrowing his eyes at Merry. "Oh you know. there are some things that never go unnoticed in the Shire, as you know." Just then Frodo appeared in the kitchen and he tossed some bread and potatoes into his pack. He turned to Merry and Pippin and grinned. "Are we off then?" His question was replied by two grinning faces, quite toothy grins staring back at him. "What ever is the matter with you two?" he said, taken aback. The two hobbits straightened their faces. "Oh, nothing!" Pippin said, passing his walking stick from one hand to another. "Right then, let's go!"  
  
And off they went. 


	3. August 3002 SR – Part One – Shadows of t...

August 3002 SR - Part One - Shadows of the Shire "We must be careful Frodo," Merry said, stepping up beside his friend. "The bounders have reported some unusual activity on the borders lately." Frodo had heard about the strange stories coming from the outskirts of the Shire and he had hoped they were only rumours. They only planned to stay out 2 nights and keep within safe distance of the Bounders. Usually Merry and Pippin wouldn't normally accompany Frodo on such a long journey, but Frodo convinced them to go with him and they had agreed. They made camp between some trees on the plains east of Hobbiton on the night of the 1st. Pippin had bought a good bunch of vegetables along for their supper, and would only grin and nod proudly when Frodo asked him where he'd got such fine vegetables. Merry knew, however, what terrible things Pippin had been up to. "Courtesy of Farmer Maggot I must say," he said. Pippin nudged Merry and glared at him. Merry pulled out the bacon and Frodo added the potatoes to their menu. Pippin began preparing the fire and Merry and Frodo went to the river nearby to get some water. As they were nearing the water Frodo saw a shadow on the other side of the lake, moving slowly along the river bank. As it was dusk, he could not see clearly what it was. He tugged at Merry's sleeve. "Merry," he whispered. "Don't move. Look there, on the other side of the river." Merry slowly turned his head to look in the direction Frodo was pointing. "Where, I can't see it." "There, over there by that big rock." Suddenly Merry hitched in a breath, he'd seen it too. "What is it?" "I don't know, but I think you were right about the Bounders, Merry. It's not safe to go wandering at night anymore." "Let's go back," Merry said as they slowly turned away and walked back towards where Pippin was. "Let's stay here tonight and keep watch, then return to Hobbiton tomorrow." Frodo agreed. When they reached their camp, Pippin was nowhere to be seen, only the smoke rising from the smouldering fire. "Pippin!" Merry said with a forced whisper, trying not to sound too loud, but loud enough for him to hear. "I hope he's ok. Where could he have gone?" Just then a figure came walking out of the trees, completely obscured by some unnamable object which it was carrying on the upper half of its body; a large cloak or something. Frodo and Merry tensed, as if ready to flee, before they heard Pippin's voice calling them. He was walking blindly, a big stack of wood in his arms. "Is that you Pip?" Merry said. Pippin dropped the pile of wood on the ground, then stretched his back out. Settling in an upright position he stared at Frodo and Merry. "You two look like you've seen a ghost. And where's the water? It's getting dark." Frodo and Merry looked at each other apprehensively. "And what was all that racket you were making over there. I heard somebody shrieking." "We didn't make any sounds!" Merry said defensively, his voice shaking. "But we saw a very strange. thing by the water on the other side of the bank. It was moving slowly from side to side, as if it was watching us," Frodo added. Pippin tensed at this news. "What? Then what was making that noise?" The hobbits all peered at each other nervously for a moment. "Something's watching us, I can feel it," Frodo said, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Pippin leapt to Merry's side. "What shall we do?" "Well, it's too late to go back and we can't stay here," Frodo stated, matter-of-factly. "Well that gives us a lot of choice then, doesn't it," Merry said glaring at Frodo, his hands on his hips. "Ok. We'll stay here the night but only one of us can sleep at a time. I'll stay up and Pippin you can sleep for a few hours and then." "And what happens if that thing comes over here to get us?" Frodo's heartbeat quickened. "It was on the other side of the riverbank Merry. I don't think it can get to this side. We should be safe enough." "And what happens if we're not?" Pippin said shaking. Frodo put a hand on Pippin's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Pip, we'll be ok." They sat down together beside the fire, watching the flames dance around the wood that Pippin had collected. "Merry, I'm hungry," Pippin moaned. "Yeah me too. Have we got anything to eat that doesn't need cooking." "Can't we just fry the bacon Frodo?" Pippin moaned. "No, we can't," Frodo said. "If we fry the bacon then whatever that thing was will smell it and come for us. I'm afraid we're just going to have to sit here and eat this bread until morning." "Remind me never to go on an adventure with Frodo again, Merry," Pippin grumbled. "I never want to go through such a thing ever again." "It's just bad luck I suppose," Frodo mumbled, his stomach rumbling.  
  
For a few hours after Pippin had come back with the wood, all 3 hobbits were sitting around the fire talking about rumours of the Shire when a sudden splashing sound over by the river cut their conversation short so fast they could barely remember what they were talking about. Frodo averted his eyes slowly towards the river on the far side of the trees. The water, which could barely be heard rushing downriver on it's endless journey to the sea, was making splashing sounds more audible than before. The hobbits tensed even more. "Wh. what's that noise?" Pippin said, his voice trembling. Merry was speechless. Frodo got to his feet bravely and peered out infront of him with one of the fire sticks they'd prepared in his hand, extended out infront of him. He couldn't see anything for the darkness of the night had stolen all visible objects not more than 10 feet away. And there was a thickening fog settling in around them. "Wolves? Trolls perhaps? A ghost?" Merry whispered finally finding his tongue. "I don't know, but I can't see anything, and the splashing sound has stopped. There's nothing," Frodo said, stepping back towards his friends and sitting down quietly. "But I think we should quieten down now. And listen out for any other noises." They continued chatting in whispers for a few hours before Pippin yawned sleepily. Frodo told him to go to sleep and that he and Merry would keep watch. Pippin feel asleep almost immediately beside Merry, using a pack as a pillow. Merry turned to Frodo. "What do you think is going on?" He said warily. "I don't know, but whatever it is I don't think we should be wandering out at night anymore. And I'm glad you two are with me," he smiled at Merry. Merry smiled back, glad also that Frodo wasn't out here alone. And then without warning Frodo began to speak of a completely different matter. "Merry, why did you tell me about May Gamgee?" It had been several weeks now since Merry had said to Frodo that May was asking for him at the bar. She hadn't really been asking for him, but Merry had heard May and Rosie talking by the water mill a few days before. The girls didn't see him and were talking away quietly to each other, unawares that Merry was hidden from view on the other side of the wall. May was saying very nice things about Frodo. At first Merry didn't know who she was talking about. "He has such handsome eyes," May exclaimed excitedly. "And I thought he looked very charming when I saw him dancing around Merry and Pippin on the table at the Green Dragon yesterday eve." Rosie giggled. "May! You're not talking about Frodo Baggins are you?" May blushed. "Yes Rosie, I am." "May darling he was probably drunk that evening!" "I know that! But he's still a fine Hobbit, and being a descendant of Bilbo Baggins makes him all the more interesting. Despite what the rumours are saying about him being cracked and all."  
  
"Oh that! Oh nothing. It was just I'd heard her asking about you." He said nonchalantly. "Where did you hear this?" Merry smiled at his friend. "Is this why you've been so out of sorts lately? You're not falling for her are you?" "No Merry! Of course not! What a silly thing to say! I was just curious about her, that's all." Merry grinned sheepishly at Frodo and he turned away from him so that he couldn't see his face, for he had become quite flushed at the thought of May.  
  
Frodo woke with a start. It was daylight and he could smell the rich aroma of fried bacon and tomatoes. He sat up quickly and turned to see Merry and Pippin crouched greedily over the fire. "Good morning Frodo!" Merry said. "Breakfast?" Frodo leapt up and sat beside Pippin at the fire. He looked warily around him at the sunshine coming down through the bows of the trees above. There seemed to be no evidence of the terrifying events of the night before. Pippin served up the bacon and tomatoes and the hobbits hungrily scoffed down the food and then lay back each with pipes and smoked for a long while, alone with their thoughts.  
  
Later they began their journey back to Hobbiton directly, without a mere consideration of spending one more night out in the woods. That evening, Frodo entertained his friends to a fine party with lots of food and drink. 


	4. August 3002 SR – Part Two – Eaves of the...

August 3002 SR - Part Two - Eaves of the Shire "Frodo? Frodo!" Ted Sandyman said as Frodo walked towards the Green Dragon two weeks later. "Yes Mr Sandyman?" Ted ran up to Frodo and patted him amicably on the back. "I hear you're planning a big party next month, did I hear that right Frodo?" Frodo smiled. "You heard rightly Ted I am. It's my 34th birthday and old Bilbo's 112th birthday. I'm going to have a grand party in his honour!" Ted cocked his head to one side dubiously, not sure if what Frodo was saying was true. "You're obviously not in mourning for the old fellow then, are you?" "What for? I don't think he's dead." Ted creased his brow and leaned in closer to Frodo. "Where is he then?" Frodo shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything. "Alright then, well if you need any of my help then don't hesitate to give us a holler. Alright then Frodo?" "Alright then Ted. And thankyou!" And then Ted was off in the opposite direction of the Green Dragon. Frodo shook his head in disbelief. They were still talking about him. He sensed that if he had publicly announced that he was going to have a rather large birthday party, then the whole of the Shire would be in a fluster of gossip. Instead he let it out in secret and it was slowly making it's way around town, and soon he would have to send out the invitations. Yet it was strange that all the citizens of the Shire felt that Frodo should be in mourning for old Bilbo. Why, Bilbo wasn't dead, and that's what he had told everyone who asked him. The truth be known he didn't actually know where the old hobbit was, and there were days when he wished he did know where Bilbo had gone so that he could follow him. And then, as he walked back to Bag End, he looked back on his beloved Hobbiton and sighed with content. He was exactly where he wanted to be.  
  
A week later, at the end of July, Frodo was in the Green Dragon again having a half-pint with Sam, Fredegar Bolger, Ted Sandyman and Merry. "Right Frodo, it's your turn to get the next lot of drinks," Merry said, glancing quickly up at the bar. Frodo nodded, got up from his stool and walked towards the bar. He wavered mid-step a moment for there was May Gamgee chattering excitedly with Rosie Cotton at the bar. Frodo stepped up beside May and ordered 5 half-pints of beer. Rosie beamed at May, then turned to pour the beer from the urn. Frodo turned to May. "Good evening May. How are you?" "I'm well thankyou Mr. Frodo." Frodo cleared his throat. "Please, just call me Frodo." He soon realised what a blunder that was for the entire Gamgee family had always addressed Frodo as Mr. Frodo. It was a custom for the Gamgee's to address the Bagginses in such a way since they were of a higher stature than them. "Oh!" May said, quite startled by Frodo's words. Just then Rosie turned to Frodo and set the beer's infront of him. Frodo began to carefully intertwine his fingers in the handles of all the mugs, then looked up to see May and Rosie smiling at him. Rosie moved away from Frodo and May to serve another patron and they were left alone. "Ah, Mr. Frodo? May I ask you a question?" Frodo was surprised at May's sudden question, but unlaced his fingers from the mugs and looked at her soft, sweet face. "Why, of course you may." Frodo had just been thinking why it was that they hardly ever saw each other, even though they lived in the same village. And how he would ever be able to arrange that they were to meet again more often that they had in recent times. "I was wondering, if you'll pardon my curiosity, what all these rumours are about the Bounders reports. Some say the stories are quite fantastic and sound quite unbelievable, but I'm not so sure." Frodo's eyes twinkled with the spark of recognition, this girl was not stupid. "And why is that?" "Well, please don't tell anyone, but I myself like to venture out beyond the borders of Hobbiton at times. See, I collect precious things. Not jewellery and the likes, but things that the trees and flowers and earth have left us. I have quite a collection at home of interesting objects." She blushed, realising that she was quite off the question she was trying to ask. "What I'm trying to say is, Mr. Frodo. I have seen some things on my adventures, strange things. Are we in any danger in the Shire?" Frodo took a deep breath, trying to buy him some time to think of something to say without alarming the girl. "I do believe there have been some strange things going on, as you have obviously witnessed dear May. But do not be alarmed for the bounders have been strengthened and they work hard every day to protect us. I assure you that we are safe." May smiled with relief. "Thankyou Mr. Frodo." Merry stood up and shouted across the bar at Frodo for the beers. Frodo went to pick up the mugs again, but turned to her one last time. "Oh and May. Do be careful when you are outside Hobbiton. The flowers and trees and earth may leave us special things, but they can also reveal to us things we wouldn't like to see. Please be careful." "I will, Mr. Frodo. Your words are so kind. Thankyou." 


	5. October 3002 SR – A Party of Special Mag...

October 3002 SR - A Party of Special Magnificence! The party was named Hundred-weight feast, and Frodo had prepared enough food to last several days for the expected group of twenty people. He invited his dear friends the Gamgees, and an array of Hobbiton families and friends and some that had come from outside of Hobbiton, such as Merry and Pippin and their families. The table was set and the presents set out, neatly wrapped and labelled. It was Hobbit custom to give presents on ones birthday, and receive presents when attending others' birthdays. The first to arrive were of course the Gamgees, all eight of them, including the Gaffer, Sam, and of course the radiant May Gamgee. Frodo welcomed all of his guests on the threshold of Bag End, each passing them the gift he had for them. The last such Gamgee to pass through his door was May, and she curtsied to him politely, blushing slightly. He handed her his gift and she took it softly, gazing up at his eyes and smiling. For a moment Frodo wondered what could possibly be going through that clever head of May's, and also what beautiful treasures she had found since their last meeting, if she had dared venture out as she had done so before. And then she glided into Bag Eng, marvelling at all the decorations and furnishings in the many rooms of the grand house.  
  
Later on in the afternoon, after afternoon tea, a band began playing; 6 young hobbits with their banjos and flutes and strings sat by the fireplace and began to play merry tunes. Frodo leapt up, took the hand of the nearest hobbit-maiden and began to dance. That nearest hobbit-maiden just happened to be May Gamgee! They danced together around the room and many hobbits jumped up and followed them, cheering and clicking their heels to toe and jiggling jovially to the music. Frodo was quite enjoying himself with May, when the music changed. The tune was one that they all knew well, it was the hopping dance, and it was time for Frodo to part with May and dance with someone else, and then change again and again as he skipped round the room. Every now and again he would catch May's eyes. When the song finished and the band had had enough for the time being, Frodo and May had just finished dancing too. May gazed up at Frodo for a moment. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Frodo," she cried and kissed him on the cheek, before running off to join her friends by the supper table. Frodo took a moment to register what May had done, and when he realised she'd kissed him, his hand went up to his cheek to touch the place where her lips had been. "You alright there Frodo?" Merry said, slapping Frodo on the back. Frodo blinked up at his friend. "Quite!" He murmured. "I saw you dancing with young May there. Quite the lady I must say, and a good choice for a hobbit-lass if I may say so myself." He grinned vivaciously. Frodo stared at him. "Whatever do you mean, Merry?" Merry simply chuckled at Frodo, took a gulp from his beer mug, then went off to chat to some young hobbit-lads in the hallway.  
  
It was not customary for adult hobbits to court other hobbits under the age of 33, and since May was only 29, Frodo would have to wait a few years before he could customarily ask May to be his hobbit-lass. Yet he did not mention his thoughts on this with any of his close friends, for he felt that under the circumstances poor May didn't deserve to be known as 'the cracked-hobbit-at-Bag-End's' hobbit-lass. She was much too sensible and wise, and her reputation was that of a quiet sort with little associations around Hobbiton. Therefore, Frodo made no move on her for quite some time, though from a distance he observed her as she matured into a finer, more beautiful hobbit-lass than any other in the Shire. And soon she was also the apple of many a hobbit-lads eyes. 


End file.
